letitgo_arendellefandomcom-20200213-history
Tara Christian
Tara Christian is the daughter of Princess Clara, and she is a racist religious nut! Info Name: Tara Christian Age: 16 Parent's Story: Drawn Together Appearance: I'm a beautiful auburn-haired girl with teal eyes and a lavender dress. Alignment: Royal Roommate: Vixen Love Secret Heart's Desire: To follow Jesus and make all of the other students accept him. My Magic Touch: I am a fundamentalist Christian and I am extremely racist, homophobic, and anti-Semitic. Storybook Romance Status: No man will ever want to put his pee pee in my gee gee! Oh Curses Moment: My vagina is a tentacled monster. Also, I don't like how this school isn't segregated. I've got a black chick as a roommate. (I actually thought she was the maid when I first met her.) Favorite Subject: Sex Education. It's very funny. Least Favorite Subject: Science and Sorcery. They believe in sinful evolution. Best Friends Forever After: Anyone who's straight, white, and Christian. Biography Good morning, people and Vixen. I'm Tara Christian, the daughter of Princess Clara from Drawn Together. I'm a devout Christian and I love Jesus like, like more than a friend. I believe that Jesus gives people tumors for marrying outside their race. (I'm with you Jesus - keep up the good work!) As you can see, I'm racist as f*ck, and I like to make fun of everyone who isn't straight, white, and Christian. Where I come from, all my servants are black...or Presbyterian. I don't have to worry about them being uppity and all, because they pick banjos, not fights. I have a poster of Adolf Hitler in my room because I'm so racist. Just like Hitler, I'm anti-Semitic too, and I have a Jewcrow on my lawn to scare Jews away. I eat non-kosher food all the time just to piss them off - my favorite is pork chops and clams with cheese on them. Unfortunately, at this school they gave me a black chick for a roommate, and I really resent that. She's not very buoyant, and she insists on using the same water fountain as me. That's so not right. I'm definitely a Trump supporter because he can make America great again by deporting all the terrorists and illegal immigrants. I'm also homophobic, and like all good Christians, I'm against gay marriage. If we let all those gays and lesbos get married, the world will be ruined and Nazis will ride on dinosaurs. I spend my time reading anti-gay propaganda to reassure myself that God made Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve. This school is so funny. They've got lots of hilarious classes like Sex Education (my favorite!). I especially love going around preaching to other students in the hopes of converting them to Christianity. There's lots of bullies here (like that b*tch Duchess Swan and her pet gay guy Sparrow Hood), but I'm not afraid of a bully and I know there's much better things to be frightened of, like people of color and gay homo love! I have lots of animal friends, and I sing with them. I make sure that they're all straight and not mixing with people of other races. They even give me my cigarettes. But my best friend will always be Jesus. One big problem I have to deal with is my vagina. It has an Octopussoir in it, and it sings showtunes. I can't get a boyfriend because of it. I'm thinking about having it removed, but then I might get too many surgeries on my vagina and make it look like Joan Rivers. Peace and love! Trivia *Tara has a pet parrot named Hitlerina. Hitlerina utters racial slurs and prays to Baby Jesus. *She is named after Princess Clara's voice actress, Tara Strong, who also voices her. (Despite Tara Christian's last name being Christian, Tara Strong is not Christian - she's Jewish.) *She's sorry for buying child slaves from third world countries. (They still have to dust the chapel at her castle, though.) *The title of her fairy tale is The Enchanted Genitalia. *She is pro-life and supports bombing Planned Parenthood clinics. *She believes that masturbation is a sin and does not approve of Clum Babies. *She believes that the Earth is only 6,000 years old and that Noah's sons rode flying dinosaurs. **She also believes that black people exist because Noah's son Ham was cursed to be black after he saw his father's penis. *Her father, the King, is also her grandfather. (Clara got pregnant by her father.) *Her favorite movies are The Birth of a Nation, The Passion of the Christ, and Gone with the Wind. *She eats her animal friends if they disobey her too many times. *She donates regularly to Jews for Jesus. *She is friends with Budapest Hilton and Kate Loxley. **She is also friends with Grigori Rasputin. *She is enemies with Letitgo Arendelle and Inga Trolsen. *She is mortal enemies with Wogglebug because he is an atheist. Videos Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:Drawn Together Category:Racists Category:Evangelicals Category:Conservatives Category:Trump Supporters Category:Villains Category:Bimbos Category:Whores Category:Homophobes Category:Anti-Semites Category:Islamophobes Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Preps Category:Jerks Category:Americans Category:Morons Category:Sociopaths Category:Creationists Category:Conspiracy Theorists